The Favor
by DanceHamiltonForever
Summary: This story start when Sophie and Fitz are under Calla's tree and Fitz is going to tell Sophie what favor he is going to ask of her, that he got from a deal they made earlier in the book, until Keefe interrupts them and stops Fitz from telling her what he decided. In this story,Keefe never came over and so Sophie and Fitz had the conversation. Let's set what happens...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you enjoy my story! It is my first one so PLEASE leave reviews and leaves suggestions! Please forgive me if any of the characters are a little OOC. I'm still trying to figure out how to portray the characters correctly. :)

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the characters or any of the text *inside the asterisks*

Rated K

Chapter 1

*"You know, I've been thinking," Fitz said, silencing her thoughts as he closed the memory log and set it aside for the day. "You owe me a favor."

"I do?"

"Yep! We made a deal - remember? If you didn't call in your favor from me in one month, the favor became mine. And I hate to break it to you, but it's been way more than a month."

Sophie sighed. "I knew that deal was going to come back and haunt me. I should've just made something up and gotten the favor over with."

"You probably should have. But you didn't, so... I win!" He shook his hair, flashing his most adorably confident smile, "And I gotta say, I kinda get why you hesitated with this. It's a _big_ decision. I mean on the one hand, I could go for the obvious and make you share whatever secret you keep almost telling me."

Sophie's mouth turned to sandpaper.

"So that still freaks you out, huh? That might be proof it needs to happen."

His eyes locked on hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it.

"Or," he said. "We could skip the talking."

"And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking.

"Any ideas?"

He was so close now, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks.

He leaned a tiny bit closer and* Sophie was proud of herself for squeaking out, "Go dancing with Sandor and Grizel?"

Fitz chuckled, "You know I wouldn't let you off that easily. He smiled at her.

She blushed and covered her face with her hair, "I know. But it was worth a try. But what ARE you going to choose?" She finally relaxed as Fitz leaned back onto the tree.

"I don't know. It's really hard to decide. Will you give me a little time?"

"Sure, but if you take longer than a month, the favor is mine again," Sophie said as she leaned back as well.

"Deal," Fitz agreed.

After Fitz left, it was getting dark outside, so Sophie walked back up to her house. Edaline was in the kitchen, making some mallowmelt. When she heard Sophie walk in she said, "Hi! What Were you doing out there for so long?"

"I was just talking to Fitz," Sophie replied.

Edaline smiled at her, and Sophie blushed. "It's not like that!" Sophie practically yelled.

"Okay. If you say so," Edaline said, still smiling.

"I'm going up to bed, but you better saveme some mallowmelt!" Sophie grumbled.

"Okay." Edaline was still smiling.

Sophie walked up the stairs to her room. Sandor assumed his place at the door when they got there and Sophie continued in. She got ready for bed and claimed into her bed. She hugged Ella, and closed her eyes to go to sleep, but all she could think about was what would come of the deal with Fitz.

A/N Thanks for reading! Please, please, _please_ leave me some suggestions on what I can do to make this better!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I loved reading them!

Chapter 2

When Sophie woke up the next morning, she sat up and looked around her room. Her eyes passed by the giant window, and caught a glimpse of brown hair. She looked back and saw Fitz smiling at her.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?" Sophie exclaimed.

"I just decided what I want for my favor so I thought I would come over and tell you," he replied, as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

She straightened up more and said, "What did you choose?!" maybe putting a little too much excitement in her voice.

"Well first, you do know that Keefe and I talk about you sometimes, right?" Fitz started.

Sophie nodded, "I guess. I mean, I never really thought about it, but it seems like something boys would do. I mean girls talk about boys all the time."

He continued, "Well... sometimes we talk about what Keefe feels from you."

Sophie's mouth went dry.

"He tells me what he feels from you in different situations. He told me about what he felt from you when you guys were in Lumenaria, after the summit. When he was feeling your emotions when you were enhancing his empathy."

She started to sweat.

"But he also tells me what he feels from you every time you're around me."

This was a bittersweet moment for Sophie. She was REALLY glad to be of the topic of feelings about Keefe, but REALLY not looking forward tho taking about her feelings for Fitz. Especially _with_ Fitz!

"He says you like me. A lot."

Sophie was pretty sure her face was as red as a perfectly ripe tomato. She couldn't believe Keefe had known this. How long had he known? How long has _Fitz_ known?

"So I guess it's true. He was right. You do like me."

Sophie couldn't even look at him, let alone say anything.

"So, here's the favor I want."

Sophie had almost forgotten about the favor! It couldn't be any worse than what already happened.

"Kiss me," Fitz said.

Sophie just stared at him.

"You - wait.. what?! What?" Was all she managed to get out.

"Kiss me," Fitz said again. "I want to know if this - if _we_ could be real. I want us both to know how we feel about each other."

"Okay. I - I guess," so she looked into his beautiful, teal eyes and leaned in towards him.

He came towards her, and when their lips touched, it was as magical as the first time he showed her the Lost Cities. She didn't want to stop. But then, she heard her door open and she heard Keefe say, "Hey Sophie, I was wond-" and then after a few seconds, she heard the door close, and somebody run down the hallway.

A/N Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing, and give me any suggestions you have. BTW I LOVE Foster-Keefe and hate Sofitz, but I have no idea where this is going! I hope Foster-Keefe will prevail, like always!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it's taken me a while to post this. I've been busy lately. I might continue to take a while to write chapters. Also, thank you so much for the continuous support though!

Chapter 3

Sophie pulled out of the kiss and shot up. She ran out of her room, completely forgetting about Fitz. She as fast as she could, but Fitz beat her out. She heard Keefe's and Fitz's footsteps disappearing, but she kept running. She got down the stairs and went towards the favor, and ran straight into Grady.

"Why did Keefe just run out the door, crying, followed by Fitz, yelling that 'he knows why he did it'?" He asked.

"Um, well... you know, I was just, um... I-" Sophie said before Sandor interrupted her.

He said, "I happen to know the answer to that question."

Sophie had a look of complete shock on her face. Sandor was watching the whole time?!

"Good," Grady said, "I think it would be good if you told me."

Sandor led Grady into a nearby room and the last thing Sophie heard was Sandor saying, "You might want to sit down for this."

Grady walked out with Sandor a couple minutes later, staring down Sophie. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, so she could say something, but it didn't work. Grady walked closer, still.

"You can go," Grady said so quietly that she could barely hear.

"Thank you!" Sophie said, and then she bolted past Grady, out the door.

Sophie stopped running once she got out the door and tracked Fitz's thoughts. She found them near Candleshade, and so she ran back into Havenfield past a startled Grady and Edaline, and up to the Leapmaster.

"Candleshade!" Sophie called out urgently. She then stepped into the light the crystal made.

She came out in front of Keefe's house, just as Keefe and Fitz ran up. Fitz was yelling at him to stop, and Keefe, not paying attention to where he was going, ran straight into Sophie. Then fell down and Keefe landed on top of her.

"Keefe!" She yelled, feeling her face get red. She tried to squirm out from under Keefe, but he was too heavy.

"Sophie! What are you doing here?" Keefe almost yelled back. He got up off of Sophie, but he had caught her off guard using her first name. He almost never did. He put out a hand to help her up and she hesitantly took it.

"I wanted to explain what happened back there." She could tell her face was getting red again. "I promise you it wasn't what it seemed."

He sighed. "That's what Fitz has been trying to tell me since we left Havenfield. But I don't really want to talk about it. So, bye."

"Keefe, wait! Sophie cried. But he kept walking.

"Come on, Keefe," Fitz yelled. "Let us explain." But, Keefe still kept walking.

Sophie didn't realize it, but she fell on to her knees. She was to busy crying. Then, she felt someone hug her. She looked up. It was Keefe! She started to try to talk to him, but he shushed her. She let him. He just kept her in a hug.

A/N I think I'm getting a little bit of writer's block because I had a really hard time getting this chapter started, so please forgive me in advance if I take a really long time to update again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long.

Chapter 4

Grady rang the bell on the Everglen's gate. In just a moment they opened. Alden walked out toward Grady.

When he met him on the path to his house, Alden said, "Did you want to ask me about something Grady?"

"Just something that Sandor told me about," Grady replied. He started explaining what had happened with Sophie.

"When Sophie ran out of her room after the boys, I knew something was wrong. Sandor said that they were just talking about things with the Black Swan and Neverseen and Keefe got upset, but I don't think that's what happened. I let Sophie go, but I want to figure out what actually happened. So, I need a favor. Can you-"

Alden cut him off. "Let me guess. You want me to read Fitz's mind to figure out what happened."

Grady looked ashamed. "Well, yeah."

"Sure," Alden said.

"Really?" Grady asked.

"Sure. I want to know what happened just as much as you now."

Grady just laughed. Soon both of them were laughing so much that they didn't even notice Fitz come up behind them.

"Hey Grady," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Grady replied. "I should probably get going now. Thanks Alden!"

"Oh, no problem my friend," Alden said, returning the smile Grady gave him. Fitz just gave them a wierd look and walked towards the house.

A/N I know it's short! I'm sorry. But it's my spring break this week, so I'll probably post more than once since I have a 7-8 hour drive ahead of me!


	5. VERY IMPORTANT THEORY

So, this is not actually a chapter. I know I said I would post more than one chapter this week, but my app that I write on wasn't working during my drive. But, I still have another long drive ahead of me on Sunday. But anyway, what I wanted to tell you guys was a theory that my friend and I have about Keefe. **WARNINGS!**

 **THIS WILL BREAK YOUR HEART!**

 **THIS IS KIND OF A SPOILER FOR NEVERSEEN(Not very much though)!**

So, here it is!

My friend and I think Keefe's mind is BROKEN! I know! Your heart has already cracked into a million pieces, especially if you are Foster-Keefe like me. And the really sad part is, we have multiple pieces of evidence. The third one is not extremely reliable, as we have no way to prove that we are interpreting it right, however it is a very likely way to interpret it.

The first piece of evidence is a line in Neverseen. It is when Keefe is upset that all the Black Swan wants him to do is study when they get to their hideout. He is complaining about having to read his father's book and is telling everyone about the one thing he learned. This line is something like: "...when peoples mind break from extreme guilt, they can shatter different ways. Most people shut down and can't function anymore. But some people turn erratic and recklessness sometimes even become violent." This is crucial information to know when we are analyzing the next two pieces of evidence.

The second piece of evidence is when he starts making more, and more reckless decisions. The first time you see this starting very clearly is when he decides to go to Ravagog alone. This is also, as we all know, partly because of his mother, however it is still obviously a reckless decision. Another example is really joining the Neverseen. There were much safer ways to do this, but he made this decision anyway.

The third and final example is the cover of Nightfall. There are two things you can take from this cover. The first is Keefe's and Sophie's faces. At first I thought Keefe was kind of laughing at Sophie, because Sophie looked alarmed and was looking at their hands. I probably saw it this way since I love Foster-Keefe so much, but now, I think it is something else. I think Keefe's face is looking happy, but because of something that happened, and Sophie was looking alarmed and looking toward Keefe because she was alarmed at his reaction to what had happened. I also think Keefe probably also made whatever happened happen, and it was a reckless decision that didn't have good results at all.

The next thing from the cover is what is happening in the background. It is the giant water orb, and Lihn could be controlling it, or she could be trying to stop it because either is part of whatever Keefe did. In the corner of the cover there is a tower that is most likely being flooded. So, a likely conclusion of what is happening in this scene, is that Keefe caused a city to flood, mms post likely with help from someone, and he did it because of his mind breaking-sob-and he was making a VERY reckless decision. Sophie and Lihn are there with Keefe trying to stop/fix whatever he did. Keefe might be there with them, not because they chose to have him with them, but be cause he was already there when they got there and keeping him with them as the only way to keep him from doing more damage.

So, you might be thinking, "Well, Sophie's been in Keefe's mind and it was fine, so this can't be true." This is a good argument, unless you look at the last time Sophie was in Keefe's mind, what she wants doing in his mind, and what happened after the last time she was in his mind. I personally think that Keefe's mind broke around the time he saw what had happened to Sophie, and Mr. Forkle, and everybody else, because of him joining the Neverseen. Even if it wasn't actually his fault, he might have seen it as his fault, which piled more and more guilt on him. He also probably already had some guilt about some things, and that this stuff was just what broke him.

So, if we are using this time as when Keefe's mind broke, then Sophie wasn't in his mind after that. If it was before, when Keefe was with the Neverseen, Sophie was never in his mind for anything but hearing his thoughts. She never probed his mind, told anything like that. Of course she could hear more behind what he wanted her to hear, but you could still be able to think coherent thoughts when your mind is broken, if it breaks in this way. It also could have only been broken slightly and the guilt of what happened to everybody could have broken him completely. So, there was no time where Sophie could have caught what was/had happened. I also think that this will break Sophie if my theory is true, because she'll feel like she should've caught it and stopped it, even though there was no chance for her to.

So, there's our theory. It's devastating, and I don't want it to be true, but I do because it would be so interesting! Also, I'm so sorry that this is longer than the last chapter, but it just ended up being way longer than I expected. It only took me like 30-45 min. to write because I have a super easy time writing about more factual things and this is all based on facts.


End file.
